The Quiet Princess
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Satsuki Naoe. She wasn't anyone special to him at first. Just the quiet daughter of a fashion designer. Yet, she had managed to capture his interest.
1. Chapter 1

**The Quiet Princess  
**

 **Ouran High School Host club FanFiction**

 **Written By: Itachan18**

 **Chapter One:**

 **A/n: Ciao! Well, this is my first Ouran fanfiction! Name may be up for change. So, hopefully it won't be too bad. Anyway, it's been a while since I read the manga, but I've had this idea in my head for a while. So, hopefully it works out well! Anyways, let me know what you all think! Happy readings!**

* * *

Satsuki Naoe. Class A. First year. The daughter of a foreign fashion designer who chose to go to school in Japan to be closer to her mother while her father contuined his work for his upcoming collection.

She was rather quiet, and kept to herself most of the time. She came to the Host Club quiet often, but was usually accompanied by another girl, who was quiet a big fan of the Hikaru and Karou as well as Tamaki, but she didn't seem quiet as interested. Although, she would often have an amused smile on her lips at the twins antics. Even if she wasn't sitting with them.

So, in all reality, Satsuki Naoe really wasn't anyone special. Just another girl among the countless that seemed to come and go among the Host Club for one reason or another.

Or at least that's how it started...

* * *

"Suki! You gotta get some interest. Is Tamaki not your type?" Satsuki looked up at her friend, Amaya, through the corner of her bright blue, almost icy colored, blue eyes. She then shrugged, and continued eating her lunch.

"I'm not telling you what my type is." Satsuki said simply, raising her eyebrows slightly as she looked at her egg rolls." Do you want my rolls? I don't really like this brand." She questioned, pushing the egg rolls to her friend, who just sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"Fine. I don't know why you don't just tell the people who cook for you that you don't want them." Amaya said with a shrug, and then took the egg rolls, and sat them in her bento box. Satsuki looked at her friend, and then shrugged slightly.

The truth was that Satsuki was rarely in charge of her own lunch. Her mother, a famous singer from back in the day turned fashion designer, would often tell the cook what to put in Satsuki's lunches, never even asking her daughter what she would want to eat. Not that Satsuki particularly cared one way or the other.

"Today's lunch is good." Satsuki said to nobody in particular as she picked up her drink, and began to drink with slow, careful sips, before setting it down on the table before her. Amaya looked at her with a critical expression to her dark brown eyes, and then sighed as she looked forward.

"You're so apathetic. Isn't there something that you like?" Amaya complained, pursing her lips as she looked at her friend, who shrugged once more.

"There's plenty that I like."She corrected, sighing as she began eating some of the mochi her mother had always made sure was in her lunch. Her favorite type.

"Yeah, but you never get excited over anything." Amaya complained, twisting some of her straight, dark brown hair. Satsuki looked at her, and then shrugged slightly.

"Well, there's plenty that I do like. I just don't see the point in getting overly excited, and making a big deal out of everything." Satsuki replied, putting the lid back over her box, and leaning forward on the table as she pulled out a book, and began reading with an emotionless expression on her face. Amaya sighed, shaking her head.

"Lunch is for relaxing, Satsuki, not doing schoolwork." Amaya teased.

"The deal for me coming here to Japan for my schooling was that I make good grades. I practically have to have straight A's in order to stay here instead of going back to France." Satsuki replied, glancing at her dark haired friend. "If I slip up, I have to go back to Paris. I want to stay here for as long as I can." She replied, and then went back to the book."I can't have any distractions." She whispered to herself. Amaya sighed heavily, laying her head dramatically on the table.

"You're impossible." She whined. Satsuki cracked a small smile, and then cleared her throat as she continued to study.

* * *

"And now time to visit the Host Club!" Amaya said in excitement the moment school ended. Her face was red as she babbled on and on about one Host Club or another as Satsuki pretended to listen with the vague answers of:

"Uh-huh."

Or...

"Hmm."

Or...

"Ah."

Or...

"Really? I see. Interesting."

With no real reflection of interest in her voice.

Satsuki was used to this type of excitement from her friend, and she was almost certain that the amount of babbling was just Amaya trying to find out her type, and then thrust her towards the assuited Host member. In all reality, Satsuki had no time for relationship or boys if she was committed to keep her grades up, and staying in Japan. And she was committed.

She didn't want to go to France. Where her father spent a good amount of the time ignoring her while he worked on desgeins, or was running his he didn't mean to ignore her. He was a busy man, and that was another reason she came to live with her mother. Even if her mother was busy herself, at least she paid some attention to her.

"... So, that's why!" Amaya called out in excitement. Satsuki looked at her with confusion.

"Why what?" SHe asked.

"Uggh." Amaya groaned, rolling her eyes."You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" She deadpanned.

"Whatever." Satsuki replied. Amaya ignored her friend, and walked into the club where they were greeted with the usual type of greeting.

* * *

"How lovely it is to see you two princess's again. The day seems a bit brighter now that you have come." Tamaki flirted, touching Amaya's face, and tilting it upwards closer to his face, which made Amaya blush heavily, and stumble over her words."Ahh, and the usual quiet princess herself. Would you like a cookie, Princess?" Tamaki offered Satsuki a smile, offering her a plate of cookie. She looked at them,and then nodded slightly as she reached for one.

"Thank you." She said softly, flashing her usual, small and polite smile that she would flash to anyone.

"Ah! So, the quiet princess speaks! However,there is no need to thank me. You're voice is like that of an angel. It is thanks enough just to hear it." He flashed her a bright, flirty smile. Satsuki blushed slightly, but looked back at her hands.

 _Ok. I won't ever tell Amaya, but he's good. Now that I'm actually paying attention, it's actually kind of... Fun. Not that I'm gonna tell Amaya. This fantasy is more her thing._

Satsuki looked around subtly, trying not to draw attention to herself as Tamaki flirted with another girl. She noted the Hitachiin brothers doing their usual banter. Hunny was eating one of the cakes with childish glee while the girls fawned over him. Mori was standing quietly behind him. Her eyes lingered on him a bit longer, but then she quickly moved on. Harui was entertaining some girls himself with some "commoner" charm. Kyoya stood in the back, watching the room with a calculated expression.

Satsuki quickly looked away from him, and towards the twins once more. She noticed one of them was looking at her for a split second before continuing his part. Satsuki quickly looked away, keeping herself composed.

* * *

"Mother! I'm home!" Satsuki called out with a sigh as she entered the rather large mansion, adjusting the weight of her school bag on her shoulders." Mother?" She called out a bit louder when there was no answer.

"Oh! Miss Satsuki, I thought that you received the message from your mother earlier." One of the maids came in a flurry to meet the young girl, who merely gave her a cool expression as she pulled out her phone.

"My phone has been off since I left for school. Mother knows this." She replied, her eyebrows drawing together as she turned on the phone.

"Well, your mother had sent you a message." The maid replied.

"Mmm... Well, I'll see it in a moment." She replied, sighing in annoyance as she swiped her other notification away, and then, soon enough, a message popped up. Several, as a matter of fact, but only one was from her mother. Lucky for her, it was only sent thirty minutes ago, when she was en-route home from Ouran Academy.

 _I won't be home when you come,but I will be coming for you shortly in a hour so that you can attend dinner with a very special guest who wants to collaborate on some desgeins for her upcoming fashion show! Sure to be exciting! Wear that blue dress with the scoop neck, alright? You look simply to die for in that! Ciao!_

Satsuki sighed heavily, but nodded as she swiped the message aside, and then smiled at the maid.

"Do you want help getting ready, Miss Satsuki?" The maid offered. Satsuki smiled softly,and shook her head.

"No. Thanks. I got it." She said simply, and then quickly walked past the maid, and began to walk up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Sure enough, being late, Satsuki luckily had just a few minutes to start reading the book her teacher had given to the class for a report due in a week. She had dressed in the light blue, scoop-neck, dress that her mother had already set on her bed, along with a pair of white high heeled shoes that went nicely with the dress.

The dress was loose, but not too loose as it still showed off some of Satsuki's nicer assets, such as her thin waist, when she moved in the silky dress. She chose to do due her light brown, naturally curly hair, half up, and held together by a flower pendant her mother had given her a few years previous as birthday gift. Satsuki placed a necklace that had a flower, with a blue center, around her neck, and some natural looking make-up with light pink lipstick to her face.

"My! You look absolutely adorable!" Her mother exclaimed, entering the room with gusto as she bent down to hug her daughter tightly.

"Mother, I can't breath." Satsuki chocked out, pushing against her mother's thin frame. Her mother laughed a bit airily, and then pulled back, smiling as she cupped her daughter's face.

"You look so beautiful. Come. We'll be late! Don't want to give off the wrong impression!" Her mother exclaimed, grabbing her daughter by the wrist, and pulling her away. Satsuki sighed, shaking her head,and then smiled softly as she allowed herself to be carried away.

* * *

Satsuki couldn't help but to wonder just _who_ her mother was expecting to see. Satsuki couldn't help but to let her mind wonder as she ran through the list of possibilities. Some were more of a fun prospect than others for one reason or another. Although she was having fun with the possibilities, her face remained a closed off mask, not letting anyone in on her true thoughts, much to her mother's annoyance.

"Satsuki Dear, please try to smile and look pleasant. This person is bringing her family too. You should try to look a little excited." Her mother stated, pulling out a pocket mirror, and fixing her make-up.

 _A female desgeiner who is bringing along her family?_

Satsuki thought to herself, her heart beating just a bit faster in her chest.

 _The twins are the sons of a famous fashion designer too, but that would be too weird. Just think of something else Satsuki. Don't get freaked out over nothing._

She thought to herself, calming down her beating heart.

* * *

The restaurant itself was quiet nice. Very expensive from the looks of it, but Satsuki was sure to enjoy herself since it promised to serve some foreign food, which Satsuki always enjoyed tasting.

"This is incredible, Mother." Satsuki whispered to her mother with a wide grin. Satsuki's mother looked at her daughter, and grinned brightly.

"It was Mrs. Hitachiin's idea!" Her mother exclaimed happily, taking a seat in the appointed booth.

 _Hikaru and Karou's mother. Great. She'll probably bring them along too. Not that it's a bad thing. Unexpected is all._

Satsuki thought to herself, sighing heavily.

"Why did you decide to bring me, Mother? If it's business, should I be home? Besides, I have alot of homework to do." Satsuki said, taking a sip of the provided water.

"Well, we haven't spent too much time together. This is a big opportunity for me, but I didn't want to give up time with you. So, after I told her that I was bringing you along, apparently she thought it was a good idea to bring along her family as well. We'll probably get a separate booth nearby when we get to talking about business though." Her mother sounded apologetic, even giving her daughter a small smile. Satsuki nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

"It's business." She said simply, looking off to the side at a menu that offered different types of liquor.

"Right. Try to smile though, Dear, you look so pretty when you smile." Her mother preened, fixing her hair. Satsuki sighed, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

Soon enough, maybe five minutes after Satsuki and her mother appeared, the Hitachiin family appeared as well. Satsuki noted the mother, a beautiful woman, the splitting image of the Hitachiin brothers, walked through with a quiet looking man, a little girl beside him, and of course the Hitachiin twins, who looked rather mischievous as always with their grins.

The smiles seemed to falter slightly as they looked at Satsuki, seemingly surprised, but adopted their mischievous grins rather quickly as they took their seats in behind their father, younger sister, and mother.

"What a lovely daughter." Mrs. Hitachiin said, flashing a bright smile at Satsuki, who merely smiled slightly, bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you." Satsuki said, glancing at the twins.

One of them, Karou she guessed, looked at her a bit longer, before looking off. Satsuki tried to control the blush that arose on her face as she looked at the menu that her mother offered to her with a smile.

* * *

The dinner went rather well, although not much business was done, other than exchanging a few manila envelopes, and some contact information, which was strictly said between the two older women as if the families of both of them weren't there.

Satsuki didn't mind, however. She was used to the same treatment from her father when he took her on business dinners as well. It was expected, after all. Still, she took the opportunity to view the twins in a way that most of the girls in Ouran would kill for a glimpse.

Outside of school, just themselves, and no act of brotherly love. They seemed to keep to themselves, fawning over their sister, who seemed to turn them down, much to Satsuki's amusement. Their father was silent, but offered them a smile before whispering something to the little girl's ear, making the girl laugh a bit.

"You go to school with Hikaru and Karou. Don't you?" The father asked after a few moments pause as Mrs. Hitachiin and Satsuki's mother continued to talk. Satsuki looked up at the dark haired man, and nodded slightly.

"I transferred from France. This is my first school year in Japan." She explained. The father nodded slightly.

"Why did you come all this way?" Karou asked, surprising Satsuki. The twins never really spoke to anyone outside the Host Club. So, it was a surprise that one of them initiated conversation.

"It's complicated." She replied. He seemed to take it at the face value, nodding as he looked down at his plate.

 _That was a surprise._

Satsuki thought to herself, smiling to herself.

* * *

The dinner went off rather well, and was over within an hour and a half.

"Well, you got my contact information,but let's make another meeting for three days." Miss Hitachiin told her mother, who nodded, flashing a matching bright smile.

"Of course. It was great meeting you and your family."

"The same to you." They shook hands, and exchanged other pleasantries before going their separate ways.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:  
**

 **Originally, when i planned this out., it was suppose to be entirely in Karou's point of view. But when I started writing it out, I ran into some problems, and this just seemed to come out a bit more natural. I still like what I had for Karou, though, so who knows. I might actually post it someday!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! Happy readings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **A/n:Oh wow! Thanks for all the warm reception the first chappie got! You guys are all amazing~!*hugs* ANyways, hopefully the second chappie is just as good! Happy readings!**

 **Also another note, for those not really familiar with British slang, bugger off basically means the same thing as telling someone to f off last I knew. Correct me if I'm wrong o.o So... Sakika is pretty rude in one part xD Excuse her language haha**

* * *

 _My dearest Satsuki,_

 _I hope that things are going well for you. I heard you first major school test just occurred. Although, your mother has been telling me that you've been doing well. I just want to see proof considering I know how your mother is. I am happy to hear that she has apparently worked out some collab project with one of the well known designers in Japan. A Mrs. Hitachiin, correct? Glad to see that your mother is getting some notice. She does well._

 _Should let you know that the fall collection is coming together very well. We almost have the entire set up ready. Hopefully by your next break, you can make some time to visit. At least too see one of the shows before it goes abroad. Think of it as a treat for doing so well in school._

 _How have you been otherwise? I have to admit that with you and Collin out of the house, it's rather quiet. I am sorry I can't make this much longer. I have many things to get done with. I'm cutting close to a dead line. Please, continue to do well. Both personal and scholarly. I look forward to seeing you again._

* * *

Satsuki sighed, closing the phone. It was lunch time at Ouran. Once again, Satsuki was sitting with Amaya, who was freaking out over her history exam. They both had it next period.

"Man, I don't remember that one siege of the castle. Do you?" Amaya looked pleadingly over at Satsuki, who was eating and reading with her usual uncaring expression.

"Hmm, if it's the one that Mr. Nozumi gave a lecture about last week it was 1587." Satsuki answered, taking a fork full of pasta with Alfredo sauce into her mouth delicately. Amaya grinned.

"You're a savior!"

"Just look it up on your phone. You wouldn't have this problem if you studied with me last week when we got the prep questions." Satsuki pointed out, giving her a friend a pointed, hard look.

"Geez. Excuse me." Amaya sighed, shaking her head as she rested her hands against her chin, watching her friend as she turned the page."Have you heard from your father?" She questioned as she began to eat.

"Yeah. I just got an email from him. He probably meant to send it last night, and forgot. I just thought it was best not to reply to him yet. I don't want to hear a lecture about how school is school time not phone time." Satsuki sighed, shaking her head. Amaya giggled slightly.

"You must get your seriousness from your father." SHe joked.

"That's what other people call an insult." Satsuki teased back, but kept her voice level. Amaya smiled slightly, shaking her head.

* * *

 _I don't like this. Maybe less ruffles so that it flows easier. Less flowers. Yeah. There we go. Much better._

Satsuki smiled ever so slightly to herself as she looked up at the sign above her.

 _Music room three. Where The Host Club is currently holding their daily activities. Amaya is in there, but I told her I would wait for her because I had studies. Truthfully, I just wanted to privately do this, and I didn't think that I would get any quiet to do so. Besides, it would be too weird if I just walked in with Amaya like usual only to freaking draw. Now I'm kinda bored. I want to come in, but…._

Satsuki sighed, shaking her head as she moved her bag in front of her, and began to fill her stuff back inside, making sure she had everything she would need for homework that night.

Satsuki could feel someone looking at her. She paused, not expecting to see anyone. She didn't mean for anyone to catch her just loitering outside the Host Club room. Though, she couldn't blame them, whoever it was, for just staring. She looked up, surprised to see Mori standing there, head tilted slightly. She had never seen him this close before. She wasn't exactly sure what to think of the tall, handsome looking male student, but didn't think anything else as she stood up, and began to gather her things.

"Hi." She said simply, trying break the tension.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, looking at her for a moment longer before looking back at the enterance to the club, and then at her again. Satsuki felt herself blush ever so slightly, but kept herself composed.

"Yeah. I was waiting for a friend, but…. My mother texted me. I need to get home." She wasn't sure why she explained more than nesscary, but didn't bother to correct herself either."It was nice seeing you." Satsuki smiled. Mori nodded slightly.

"Same to you." Mori replied. Satsuki bowed quickly, and then left.

* * *

"You better have a good excuse for ditching me. I had to call my private driver to drop me off at your house. Where's your mother anyways?" Amaya prattled on with her usual chatter as Satsuki continued to draw.

"She went off to have some sort of official meeting with someone she's doing a new collab work with." Satsuki replied after a moment as she inked in her drawings. Amaya looked at her with her head tilted slightly.

"Really? Who is she callbing with?"

"Yazuha Hitachiin." Satsuki replied simply, shrugging. Amaya broke into a wide grin, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"That's so awesome!" She exclaimed.

"I guess. Can you try not to jump? This is a delicate part, and I don't want to start over. I've been working on this for two weeks."

"Hm? What is it? You've been keeping that stupid notebook a secret for like two months. What do you even draw in there anyways?" Amaya tried to look over her friend's shoulder, but Satsuki was quick to cover her work, making sure that her friend couldn't even see a snip of it.

"It's private. When I want to share it, I'll show it. Until then, bugger off." Amaya sighed, rolling her eyes as she threw herself back on Satsuki's king sized bed.

"The way you keep that stupid thing a secret makes me seriously think it's porn. Which if it is, no biggie. I mean, I so don't judge. Just unexpected. I didn't peg you for a pervert." She smiled, looking at Satsuki as she sat up. She could see her friend's ear redden slightly, which meant that she was blushing heavily.

"Please. It's nothing like that. It's just when things are private, I want to keep them that way until I decide to make them unprivate." She explained, keeping her voice well under control.

"Hmm. So, Haruhi came in late today. Apparently he came from some study group that went on way too late. Also, the twins played guess which one is Hikaru. It's so hard to tell them apart. Then, after Mori came, Tamaki decided to get everyone together to play guess what Mori is thinking. It was a pretty fun day today, and you missed it." Satsuki smiled slightly, and shrugged.

"I told you that that sort of thing isn't my type of thing. Besides, I saw Mori before he went into the Host Club." She said simply. Amaya looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that Satsuki decided to keep it a secert until that moment.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She feigned hurt, but Satsuki just shrugged slightly. "Did he say anything?"

"Not really. Just asked if I was alright."

"He's so sweet! Even outside the club. Ahh! But he's still pretty quiet."

"Mmm. Yeah." Satsuki shrugged slightly as she continued to work on another design. Amaya pursed her lips, but didn't say anything as she looked off with a small grin.

* * *

"Ok, so I put them in for like five mintues. That's alright for the ramen right?" Amaya questioned as she walked back into Satsuki's room. Satsuki didn't react, as she was reading a manga, but when she turned the page, she sat up with wide eyes.

"Did you say five minutes?" She questioned, setting aside the book. Amaya nodded, looking a bit unsure of herself.

"Yeah. That's alright, right? I've never made instant ramen before." She admitted playing with a piece of her hair.

"Oh no." Satsuki replied, faking her worried tone as she walked to her friend. Even though it was fake, it was convincing enough to make Amaya worried as she looked at her friend.

"What? Is that not alright?!" She questioned. Satsuki shook her head walking past her friend.

"No, it's not! It's gonna explode!" Satsuki exclaimed, turning to look at her friend with a panicked expression. Amaya's eyes widened.

"What? Seriously! Ohmygod! We gotta go check on it!"

"I know! It's gonna be a real mess!" Satsuki held back laughter slightly as Amaya ran past her, and towards the kitchen. Satsuki took a moment to compose herself, still trying to fake the worry just to see her friend freak out. She cleared her throat, and then followed after her friend.

They made it to the kitchen just in time for the thing to go off, but there was no mess to speak of. Amaya looked at Satsuki with a confused expression.

"You said it was gonna explode." She replied in a deadpan expression and tone. Satsuki's lips trembled for a moment, and then laughed as she shook her head.

"Oh man! I didn't think you would go for it!"

"You sounded so serious!"

"I-I was trying… Trying not to laugh!"

"You're horrible! I thought there was gonna be this huge mess!"

"Pfft. Not my fault you're so gullible!"

"You're horrible!"

"It was funny!" Satsuki replied, still shaking her head and laughing as she walked into the room. Amaya glared at her as Satsuki took the ramen, and began to stir the contents.

"You can stop at any moment. It wasn't that funny." Amaya crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised at her friend.

"Yes, actually, it was really funny. That made my night." Satsuki replied, still giggling slightly as she made another box of instant ramen.

"You're the worst." Amaya replied, turning, and looking towards the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Satsuki looked at her, chuckling slightly.

"Ah, lighten up." She teased, poking her friend with some unopened chop sticks.

" Ew. Gross." SHe replied, batting away the chopsticks.

"What? Not like they're used."

"I'd hope they weren't!"

"Haha, you need to lighten up."

"Ugh. Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Coz I'm awesome when I want to be. That's why." Satsuki replied, handing Amaya the chopsticks and the bowl of instant ramen, which she quickly took.

"Great. Now, let's go eat." Amaya turned around, and walked towards the dining area. Satsuki chuckled once more, shaking her head as she followed her friend.

 **Fun Facts:**

 **When this was still supposed to be all in Karou's point of view, it was just snippets of him noticing things about her, not even knowing her name before approaching her, and certain things baout her that drew him in. So, the chappies were gonna be much like how I've been writing this until they got some solid interactions down. Then, they were supposed to be regular type of chappies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 _I want to get to know the Hitachiin brothers better. I mean… We're gonna have alot of interactions I assume with our mothers being in such… I mean, they're collaborating… It's just natural right? But…._

Satsuki sighed heavily as she looked over the classroom to the other side where Hikaru and Karou were currently trying to look over Harui's shoulders for the answer on the worksheet they were working on. She pursed her lips, looking away at her own page as she tapped the mechanical pencil on the desk softly, trying to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn't disturb anyone else.

 _Their world is so closed off. I don't think I've ever heard them speak to anyone else. Even in the Host Club. It just always seemed that whatever they were saying to the costumers wasn't really towards the girls that visited. Like actors rehearsing lines._

Satsuki shook her head, eyebrows drawing together.

 _I didn't grow up here. So… Maybe I can ask someone who has been going to school with them enough to know something about them. Hmm… I'll ask Amaya. Though, I won't look forward to her questioning why._

Satsuki sighed before nodding to herself once more.

* * *

"The Hitachiin brothers?" Amaya questioned during the next period before class started, her eyebrows furrowing together slightly. Satsuki nodded, looking around as people began to file in, and then leaned forward more so that only Amaya and her could hear each other.

"My mother is working with their mother. I think it follows that we might run into each other outside of school or the Host Club. I was just… Ya know, curious about them." Satsuki replied in a flustered rush. Amaya paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Well, we've been going to the same school together for years, but… They never really spoke to anyone other than each other for the longest time. Even now, they don't really talk to anyone outside of the Host Club. Their world is very… Well, ya know, small. It's always been that way. So… I really don't have anything to tell you about them." She replied, smiling in apology. Although, she was curious about the sudden interest Satsuki suddenly had in the two brothers. It wasn't like the silent girl to be so intrested in someone that she would outright ask someone about them. As much as Amaya was curious about the sudden change, she didn't want to ask, and ruin the rare chance she had right in front of her.

Satsuki sighed, blowing some hair out her face, but nodded as she sat back. She felt as though this was a complete waste of her time. She was still stuck in square one.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised about that." Satsuki said, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking away with a slight pout on her face.

Amaya knew then that Satsuki was looking for something, anything, to give her a tiny bit of what the twins were about. Amaya could only offer what she knew, but she was holding back. Still, if Satsuki was looking for a taste of the twins, maybe a bit of the past would help her friend some.

"Actually, they're much nicer than they used to be." Amaya said simply, shrugging. Satsuki looked at her, eyebrow drawn.

"What does that mean?" Satsuki was a bit curious, but also afraid of what her friend's answer might be. Still, her curious part won over any other sense.

"I heard back in middle school, they were quiet cruel to a girl that wrote Karou a love letter. They humiliated her, and she ran off crying." Amaya replied in a whisper. Satsuki didn't know how to reply, so she kept silent.

A few moments later, she looked towards the door as she watched Hikaru and Karou walk into the classroom, not even bothering to look around or greet anyone, and took their seats just as silently next to one another. Amaya looked at the twins,and then at Satsuki with a slight, strained smile, before nodding,and looking off.

* * *

 _Alright, well… If I'm going to find out more about them, then I have to do my own work. I'll just have to be subtle about it. Can't ask anything of them directly though._

Satsuki was walking down the halls nervously as she headed towards the Host Club. Amaya had to stay behind to help clean up the classroom, so it was the first time that Satsuki had willingly gone to the Host Club, and by herself to boot. It was a bit embarrassing, but exciting at the same time. She couldn't he;lp the jitters that filled her. Like an interesting school report. Only... Much, much more different.

"Satsuki right?" Satsuki paused when she heard Mori call out to her shortly before Satsuki turned to the hall that lead to the musci room where the Host Club was located.

"That would be me." Satsuki replied after a short pause, tucking some hair behind her ears. Mori paused for only a moment before stretching out his hands, and offering her some paper. Satsuki looked at them blankly before looking at him with an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"You dropped this the other day outside the Host Club. Thought you might want it back." He expalined simply. Satsuki paused, and then took the paper from his hands. With a wild flush, she realized it was one of the designs that she had thought she lost.

"Thank you." She replied quickly, smiling slightly as she continued her walking. Mori said nothing as they both continued in the same direction.

* * *

"Alright! Time to play Which One is Hikaru!" The boys called out in a excited tone, which got the girls into a frenzy.

"I love this game!"

"But it's so hard to tell them apart."

"I hope we get it this time."

"Man it really is hard when they mess up their hair like that." Satsuki tried not to listen to the chatter around her as she looked intently at the twins, who had wide grins on their faces, seemingly enjoying the attention.

 _They're like curtains. Identical in nearly every aspect. However, like curtains, their hair always parts differently. I mean it has to stand that even naturally it would do that… Right?_

Satsuki looked at the twins, keeping her face smooth, but made sure to focus all her attention on the way their red hair was parted. Sure enough, even standing up straight, there was still some natural parting in their hair. One was more to the right while the other was more to the left.

 _I've never paid this much attention before. So.. Who parts where? Isn't Hikaru left and Karou right? No. That can't be right. But.. What if it is?_

Satsuki sighed, shaking her head, but was still intent on figuring it out. So, she simply stared with her unwavering gaze so that she could figure it out much easier. She looked away when she noticed one of them look at her, head tilted ever so slightly. She felt herself blush, but was intent on not looking back.

 **Fun Facts:**

 **Once again, a fun fact from when this was all in Karou's point of view, the title was originally gonna be titled Her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **A/n: Omg! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I hope there's still people out there willing to read this! I'm turly sorry, but hopefully this makes up for it~! Happy readings~!**

Satsuki woke up early the next day, earlier than she normally did so, but not because she wanted to. Rather it was because...

"SATSUKI! DEAREST! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Her mother yelled dramatically, throwing open the door to her room, and standing there, tears in her eyes. Satsuki sighed, giving her mother a deadpan expression.

"What is it, Mother?" She questioned, yawning and stretching out her body as she sat up in the bed.

She spoke with a little bite to her tone, only if because she didn't exactly like being woken up from a good dream, but, then again, who really liked being woken up from a good dream? Especially when they had a dramatic mother who most likely was crying over nothing...

"Our sales are down by ten percent! This is horrible! I could lose so much money! We could end up poor, and on the streets if things get any worse! Even worse, I may lose the contract with Mrs. Hitachiin if things keep going downhill!" Satsuki sat down, completely awake now. Sales being down that much could be a very bad thing, especially if things didn't pick up. Did this mean she would have to go back to France with her father? She wasn't sure if she really liking the idea, but if there was no other option...

"Should I call Father?" She questioned softly, drawing back slightly. Her mother looked at her in confusion, and then smiled softly as she came into the room. She sat on Satsuki's bed, and moved closer to her daughter, smoothing the hair out of her face.

"Of course not. I would be poor, and wearing rags, but as long as I'm able to take care of you, you don't have to worry about going back with your father." She said simply, softly, tucking the piece of hair out of her face gently. Her mother then grinned widely, a mischievous grin on her face."I have another plan! See, I have this brilliant plan to have our sales go up, but I need the help of my beautiful daughter first!" She stood up, dramatically pointing at her daughter with a wide grin on her face. Satsuki felt a piece of sweat drop down her neck, unsure of where this was leading.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding. How is this gonna help if I'm gonna be wearing them?" Satsuki questioned, looking at the billowy, floral print sundress she was wearing, with high, brown colored, faux-leather shoes with a blue rhinestone in the center of a pink of flower on the top of her feet where the toes met. Her make up was a light blue eye shadow with soft, pink lipstick. Her light brown, curly hair was left down, with a fashionable brown leather headband going around her head. A simple blue vest was on her as well. She looked like a hippie in the modern era.

"Don't you see? This is from our Spring line up! Everyone knows that those who are of the common lineage crave what is beautiful, and is even more so when a beautiful rich person is wearing it! Seeing you wear it on a day outing to a commoner mall, will drum business when this come out in boutique! Everyone will ask what you are wearing, and where you got it from, and when you reply that it is the fashionable Kamishia line in the Kushima Boutique, available this coming spring, everyone will be coming to our stores! Our business will rise! And all because my beautiful, amazing, smart, and oh so giving daughter agreed to wear my things to show off what we can do!" Her mother's eyes seemed to shine with ambition, made even more apparent by her dramatic, powerful woman pose. Satsuki sighed, shaking her head, but smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She rather liked her reflection, and if it would help out her mother, she didn't really mind it.

"So, am I going by myself?" Se questioned, looking at her mother, who once again smirked.

"Noope! Good one, thinking you could get out of it! To make sure you're doing your job, I gave your friend, Amaya, a similar outfit form our spring line up. So you two will work together to get busniess up!" Her mother announced proudly. Satsuki sighed, feeling another sweat drop go down her neck.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." She said simply, laughing slightly. Her mother grinned, nodding...

It wasn't much longer until her mother loaded her into the limo. Amaya was already sitting in there with a blue colored jean jacket on.

"Thank you, Mrs. Naoe! I so appericate this opportunity!"

"No problem, dearie, live models are simply the best!" Her mother winked, and then closed the door, and they took off.

* * *

It wasn't much longer until they reached the mall, a rather large shopping mall for common people. Many people were milling about, talking and laughing with each other as they walked around, in, out, and all around. Satsuki turned down the offer of body guards, since that would be the opposite of what they wanted to achieve, and walked inside the building.

"Oh wow... It's so much smaller with so many more people..."Amaya said in amazement, looking around with wide eyes as she clung to Satsuki's arms."What if we get lost?" She questioned. Satsuki rolled her eyes, pausing as she came up to a directory.

"There's a directory. If we get separated, let's agree to meet... Here, in the food court." Satsuki said, looking at her friend, who was wearing fashionably faded jeans with a billowy, sheer top that was floral print, a white tang top underneath while she wore blue wedges on her feet, a fashion, blue colored headband was in her short hair, golden hooped earrings in her ears, and natural make up on her face. She kept the blue jean jacket on her shoulders.

"Great. Yeah. Ok." Amaya nodded, messing with her earrings. She relaxed, standing up, and letting go of the iron grip on her friend's arms.

"Either way, I think it would be best if we split up. That way we can drum up more interest that way." Satsuki told her friend, glancing at her to gauge her reaction. Amaya seemed apprehensive, but nodded anyways.

"Right. Of course." Amaya said, messing with her earring nervously again."I'll text you when I'm on my way to the food court." Amaya added on. Satsuki paused, and then nodded, smiling at her friend.

"Sounds good to me." With that said, the two parted ways...

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that Satsuki paused just a few shops away from the food court. She had managed to drum up some interest in the shops, and managed to give out a few business cards out. It was a good day all in all.

"Oh wow, that's a pretty dress." Satsuki stiffened slightly at the familiar voice.

 _No. It's not possible._

She thought, and then turned around with a smile to see a rather cute girl with short, dark brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder white shirt with a black tang top underneath, and simple light blue jeans with some sneakers on her shoes. This girl looked rather familiar...

"Do you, by chance, go to Ouran High School?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly, The girl seemed to stiffen, now looking a bit nervous. Satsuki raised an eyebrow." Or do you have a brother?" She questioned.

"Oh, no. I'm an only child." She answered simply. Satsuki paused, and then shrugged.

"Well, this will be available at the Kushima Boutique in the early spring. Just look for the Kamishia line. Shall I hand you a business card?" Satsuki answered with a smile."I'm sure a cute girl like you could find anything she wants within an affordable range. There's even some stuff for men, if that interests you." She answered simply, smiling. Still, there was something so familiar about this girl...

"Well, thank you." The girl said simply, taking the card from the smiling Satsuki.

"No problem." With that, the two bowed to one another, and quickly left the others presence...

* * *

They were there for only a couple more hours, but they had managed to get a few more people. Satsuki was still stuck on the strange encounter, and it was showing on her face. Amaya looked at her with her lips pursed slightly as they stood outside the mall, waiting for the limo to arrive.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, reaching out to touch her friend's shoulders. Satsuki looked up, only to see the familiar looking girl exit the mall at the same time. Satsuki's eyebrows drew together, but just a moment later, the girl disappeared into the endless amass of people."Satsuki?" Amaya questioned, touching her friend's shoulders.

 _I'm not one to pry. After all, one's business is one's business, but if that's who I think it is, then the host club has more than one secret to reveal._

Satsuki thought with a nod of her head. She looked at her friend, smiling slightly.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." She said simply, confusing her friend, but Amaya simply took it, nodding.

"Right. Don't think I'll let you forget!" Her friend winked, and then giggled. Satsuki gave a wirly smile back.

 _I'm not gonna forget this either._

Satsuki thought, once again nodding to herself.

 **Fun Facts:**

 **Orginally, Satsuki's name was gonna be Kimiko, and she had a very different personality from the one she has now. Originally, she was gonna be very loud and outgoing, but also smart. So maybe not a whole lot has changed.**


End file.
